cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante McGregor
Dante McGregor (born on February 7, 1993) was born in Waterford Ireland. Early life Growing up in the streets in Waterford was a tough time for Dante.His family wasn't poor, but they weren't exactly rich. He grew up without his father for most of his early life as his father was pursuing a career in wrestling. His father's career led to Dante never getting along with him. At the age of 4 Dante's father had gotten a job opportunity with an indie promotion in Portland Oregon. The McGregor's would leave their country, and would live in the United States permanently. Dante graduated from Grant High school. His sports included being a small forward in basketball, middle line backer in football, and CB in soccer. He had a scholarship to play basketball at Oregon State University but turned it down to pursue a career in wrestling. Professional wrestling career § Dante McGregor's influence in wrestling is his father Johnathan McGregor. His father's Overall Record is 341-178-14. His father's accomplishments include2X Irish Strong Wrestler of the year 4X Irish Pride Champion 2X Irish Enhanced Tag Champion 2X Irish League World Champion 4X Irish Wrestler of the year 2X Northwest Independent Champion 3X Northwest World Champion 1X Pacific Wrestler of the year .Dante has always looked up to his father, but does not have a strong connection with him due to his rough time with his dad in his early childhood. Soon after his dad's career ending injury; Dante made a promise to be the wrestler his dad could never be. Independent circuit Dante started working for the same indie promotion that his father had been working for at the age of seven-teen. His career in the indies was impressive nonetheless having a record of 97-34-2. He managed to capture the Northwest Independent Championship six times, Northwest Tag Championship Once, and managed to capture the Northwest Heavyweight Championship three times. After his father suffered a career ending injury to his shoulder; Dante promised to himself and his father that he would build the McGregor name into a dynasty. RWF (2016-present) Two years after his father had suffered his injury Dante got a call from William Kingsley. Kingsley was about to create the worldwide promotion Rebirth Wrestling Federation. (RWF) Dante with no hesitation joined the company. Dante McGregor now as of 2016 is 23 years old and now resides in San Diego California. He spends his days training at the Long Beach P.C. and is now a former wrestler for RWF, and is now a free agent. In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** Falling Dynasty (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee lift) ** Defacing a Generation (Punt kick) * Signature moves ** Gory bomb ** Sliced Bread (Shiranui) * Entrance Theme ** "Abduction" by Pressive Championships and accomplishments High school sports * High school basketball ** 2nd team award for Madison County (2006) ** Madison County ROTY (2006) ** 2nd team award for Madison County (2007) ** 1st team award for Madison County (2008) ** 1st team all-state (2009) ** Player of the state (2009) ** State Championship MVP (2009) ** Madison County POTY (2009) * High school football ** 3rd team devensive player award (2007) ** 3rd team Defense player award (2008) ** 1st team award for Madison County (2009) ** 2nd Team all-state defense (2009) * High school soccer ** 3rd team defensive player (2006) ** 3rd team devensive player (2007) ** 1st team denfensive player Madison County (2008) ** Defensive player of the year Madison County (2009) Professional Wrestling * Northwest Championship Wrestling ** Northwest Independent Championship (6 times) ** Northwest Heavyweight Championship (3 times) ** 2013 Pacific Wrestler of the year ** 2015 Pacific Wrestler of the year Category:Wrestler Category:Superstar Category:Xbox